Et si il n'avait pas parlé autant?
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Parler beaucoup peu parfois amener des surprises


**Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

''Mais comment il fait cet humain pour avoir assez de salive pour parler autant?''

Derek, penché sur un plan de la forêt de Beacon Hills, commençait à ressentir un gros mal de tête. Sa condition de loup-garou était censée lui éviter les migraines, normalement, mais l'humain, allez savoir par quelle prouesse, arrivait à lui en filer. Stiles à côté de lui, n'arrêtait pas de parler et de poser des questions. Le lycaon avait d'abord répondu puis avait finit par juste grogner en guise de réponse. Derek à bout de nerfs, posa violemment ses deux mains sur la table et tourna la tête en direction de Stiles qui continuait de débiter des mots qu'il n'écoutait même plus.

\- Stiles!

Bla-bla incessant du Stiles en question. Derek cria:

\- STILES!

Stiles surpris, sursauta.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé

''Non, mais oh là. Il va se calmer l'humain sans pouvoir''. Derek prit une grande inspiration.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu arrives à te taire, genre cinq minutes, que je puisse réfléchir? Ta voix me donne des maux de tête.

\- Étrange ça, parce que en tant que loup-garou, tu ne devrais pas…

\- Merci, je sais. Tais-toi!

\- Tu sais que si je parle pas, je vais bouger.

\- Je crois que je préfère.

Stiles se tut, mais presque instantanément se mit à bouger. Les doigts, puis les pieds, puis finit par marcher autour de la pièce, faisant grincer le plancher du vieux manoir des Hale. ''Mon dieu, c'est pire'' se dit Derek. Excédé il s'énerva:

\- Mais, restes tranquille. C'est impossible de se concentrer avec toi. Je n'arrive à rien là.

Stiles revint regarder le plan et tenta de se concentrer sur un point fixe, mais c'était peine perdue. Derek le stressait et un Stiles stressé, donnait un Stiles encore plus actif et n'arrivant pas à se contrôler. Derek attrapa l'ado par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je te mords et tu deviendras un loup-garou.

\- Tu sais que tu ne me mordras pas. Je serai ton bêta et tu devras t'occuper de moi. Stiles avait les yeux et un sourire pleins de malice.

'' Et un point pour Stiles''! Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour faire taire cet humain. Comment le shériff faisait pour supporter ça au quotidien, c'était inhumain. La réflexion fit sourire Derek. Pendant que Stiles tentait de se libérer de la poigne de Derek, ce dernier eu une idée. Il continua de tenir l'humain par son t-shirt et plaça son autre main derrière sa tête. Stiles pensa que ça y était, Derek allait le mordre. Tout se passa très vite. Derek attira la tête de Stiles vers la sienne et roula une pelle à Stiles. Le cœur du jeune homme rata quelques battements. Derek le lâcha et retourna voir son plan. L'humain était bêtement debout, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Derek savait qu'il avait peu de temps avant que Stiles refasse surface, mais ça suffirait pour se concentrer sur ce plan qui lui cassait les pieds, lui aussi. Il repéra vite l'endroit qu'il cherchait et le notait d'une croix. Il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui. '' Zut, décidément rien ne marche avec cet ado''! Stiles vint près de Derek.

\- Tu ...tu m'as ...

\- Roulé une pelle? OUI! Je plaide coupable.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je me suis dit que tu serais assez surpris pour te la boucler le temps que je réfléchisse et j'ai eu raison.

\- Mais on roule pas des pelles comme ça aux gens!

\- Tu n'as pas aimé?

\- Si ! Mais non! Mais c'est pas la question! ça se fait pas et c'est tout.

\- J'aurais pu te taillader la gorge et te laisser te vider de ton sang. J'aurais peut-être dû en fait.

\- Mais tu es un beau salopard toi!

\- Oh le compliment, merci, grinça Derek.

Stiles mit sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Pardon Derek! Je voulais pas dire ça. Mais tu peux pas jouer de tes charmes comme ça te chante et retourner le coeur des gens sans t'attendre à des critiques.

Derek regarda Stiles en haussant les sourcils

\- Mes charmes? Retourner le cœur des gens? C'est trop d'honneur là Stiles.

Le garçon piqua un fard monumental.

\- Derek, tu ...tu...

\- Je quoi?

\- Tu m'énerves aujourd'hui!

\- Stiles, tu me gonfles depuis bientôt deux ans, on va dire qu'on est quitte. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour si peu. C'est juste un baiser.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il se détourna de Derek et partit.

'' Alors là, je devrais faire ça plus souvent, ça le fait fuir''. Derek, d'abord content de lui, finit par douter en entendant la voiture de Stiles démarrée. Il tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Et MERDE!

Il s'élança hors de chez lui et coupa par la forêt pour rejoindre la route. Il arriva juste après un contour et se planta au milieu de la chaussée. Stiles apparut trente secondes plus tard et planta sur les freins. L'ado sortit sa tête par la fenêtre.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi? S^énerva l'ado contre le loup planté au milieu de la route.

Derek s'avança vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et tira le conducteur dehors. Il le plaqua contre la portière arrière.

\- Premièrement, tu vas baisser d'un ton Stiles! Deuxièmement...je suis désolé.

Derek lâcha Stiles. Ce dernier apeuré resta appuyé à sa voiture. Derek se retourna et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je reconnais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait te déranger. C'était juste pour te faire taire. Je suis un vrai abruti.

Stiles se décolla de sa voiture. Il vint toucher l'épaule de Derek qui frissonna au contact et se retourna pour faire face à l'adolescent.

\- Derek, tu n'es pas un abruti. Comprends-moi, j'ai été plus que surpris. Et j'avoue que ça m'a troublé.

\- Troublé? Derek leva un sourcil.

L'ado remonta dans sa voiture.

\- A demain Derek.

* * *

Derek resta planté quelques minutes au milieu de la route, puis se frappa le front avec sa main et rentra chez lui par la route. Cet ado avait le don incroyable de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Derek en venait parfois à perdre carrément le contrôle sur ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Le loup était loin d'être idiot, il savait bien ce qui se passait. Il l'aimait cet humain, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ce Stiles casse-pieds, bruyant, énervant, arrogant, bavard, pénible et fatiguant, mais tout de même bourré de qualités toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Il ravivait en lui son côté humain et le faisait tenir dans les moments de perte de contrôle. Ce qui était paradoxal, car à certains moments c'était ce même Stiles qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Lui, il avait apprécié ce baiser et s'était fait violence pour l'abréger avant que cela devienne trop enivrant. Il aurait peut-être dû avouer à Stiles que ce baiser n'était pas que pour le faire taire. Que le fait d'être si près de lui et de regarder ses lèvres bouger l'avait attiré irrésistiblement et qu'il n'avait pas su résister à cette envie folle et surréaliste de voir l'effet que pouvait produire ce baiser sur lui-même. Derek ne resta pas longtemps chez lui. Il se changea et repartit. Il arriva devant chez Stiles. Il sortit de sa voiture et alla sonner à la porte après avoir hésité à passer par la fenêtre. C'est Stiles qui vint ouvrir.

\- Euh...!?

Stiles ne put pas prononcer plus de mot. Derek se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il avait sonné, en plus, comme un humain civilisé. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise noire. Derek tendit un paquet de céréales à Stiles qui éclata de rire.

\- Je sais, mais je me suis dit que les fleurs ce serait encore plus ridicule et comme je sais que tu aimes les céréales, surtout celles-ci, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, annonça le plus agé totalement gêné.

Stiles laissa entrer Derek. L'ado remercia l'aîné pour les céréales et l'invita à la cuisine. Ils s'assirent à la table.

\- Tu me pardonnes? Questionna Derek en regardant la table comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Pourquoi je te pardonnerais?

\- Je me suis quand même ridiculisé à t'apporter des céréales pour m'excuser de ma bêtise. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je viens de me payer la honte de ma vie.

\- J'admets que tu as marqué des points là.

Derek releva la tête et planta son regard vert dans les yeux de Stiles. Le garçon rougit légèrement. Il fallait vraiment que Derek arrête ce genre de regard s'il ne voulait pas que Stiles lui saute dessus.

\- Tu es seul ce soir? Demanda le loup.

\- Pourquoi? Tu es tenté de m'inviter à sortir?

\- Je pensais plutôt rester ici avec toi, mais ça revient peut-être plus ou moins au même en fait.

\- Tu me proposes donc que je passe ma soirée avec un homme qui veut m'inviter à sortir chez moi, qui m'a roulé un patin et qui est venu s'excuser avec une boîte de céréales, alors que je pourrai rester seul tranquille avec moi-même?

\- C'est totalement ça. Derek afficha un grand sourire

\- Ok j'en suis.

Stiles demanda à Derek de rester au salon. Il monta se changer, mit un pantalon de costard et une chemise blanche et redescendit.

\- Oh! Tout ça rien que pour moi? S'étonna le loup quand Stiles revint vers lui.

\- Je vous préviens monsieur Hale, je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

Stiles se marra et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Derek. Il alluma la télé. Ils regardèrent la fin d'une émission en silence puis Stiles éteignit la télé. Il prit un panier et mit beaucoup de choses du frigo dedans. Prit deux verres, du soda et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Comment ce garçon faisait-il pour faire battre à ce point le cœur du loup-garou? Il devait avoir des pouvoirs envoûtants. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Stiles en tailleur. Ils étaient à peine installés que le portable de Derek se mit à sonner. C'était Scott. Derek décroche et le jeune loup au bout du fil lui pose directement des questions. Stiles n'entedais qu'une partie de la conversation.

\- Non, je pensais plutôt faire ça demain, répondit Derek.

...

\- Oui, j'ai repéré et noté l'endroit. ça n'a pas été facile avec Stiles, mais on a finit par y arriver.

...

\- Non désolé, je passe une soirée romantique avec Stiles. A demain!

Derek raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Stiles le fixait bêtement.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu as dit à Scott que tu passais une soirée romantique avec moi? Je dois être malade! Je pense que j'ai de la fièvre et que je suis en plein délire là. Je vais m'éloigner et tenter de..

\- Si tu continue de parler, je t'embrasse de nouveau.

Stiles se tut. Il défit les emballages de ce qu'il avait pris dans le frigo.

\- J'ai dit ça pour couper court à la discussion avec Scott. Là, il doit être en train de se torturer l'esprit en se demandant ce qui est le mieux. T'écrire ou passer te voir? Et je crois que j'ai la réponse.

Derek se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Scott était sur le toit.

\- Bonsoir Scott.

Stiles se leva et alla voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda l'hyperactif à son pote.

Scott entra sans y être invité. Il regarda ses deux amis. Bien habillé, de la bouffe sur le lit, juste la lampe de chevet allumée, tout ici sentait le rendez-vous romantique, en effet.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? Demand Scott.

\- Je te l'ai dit au téléphone. Stiles et moi on passe une soirée romantique.

\- Y a un truc qui cloche ou c'est moi?

Derek partit se rasseoir sur le lit et prit une tranche de jambon.

\- Stiles, tu m'expliques? Demanda Scott en s'approchant de son best.

\- Déjà, c'est pas une soirée romantique, c'est Derek qui dit des trucs étranges aujourd'hui. Il pensait que ce serait la bonne phrase à dire pour que tu l'embêtes pas ce soir.

Derek grogna en continuant de manger du jambon. Il s'en foutait, il avait juste l'esprit taquin depuis ce matin et avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Stiles, mal à l'aise, tentait d'expliquer la situation à Scott. Le voir à court d'arguments et de mots faisait beaucoup de bien à Derek. Voilà une bien jolie vengeance.

\- Je t'assure, tu peux rentrer chez toi. On gère Derek et moi et on ne sort pas ensemble, détends-toi.

Scott allait pour sortir quand Derek lança:

\- On s'est quand même embrassé, je sais pas comment tu appelles ça toi?

Stiles se raidit et se retourna vers Derek. Ce dernier était visiblement mort de rire.

\- ça me fait pas rire du tout Derek. T'essaye de faire quoi là au juste?

Derek croisa le regard de Stiles qui était totalement perdu, presque sur le point de pleurer. Derek soupira. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, mais son but n'était pas de faire souffrir Stiles. Il se leva et se plaça en face de Scott, l'attira à lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

\- Tu vois, toi aussi je peux t'embrasser et ça ne signifie rien. Maintenant tu rentres chez toi. Je vais pas le bouffer ton copain. Il sera au lycée demain, ne t'en fait pas.

Scott finit par abandonner et partit. Derek se retourna et vit Stiles couché sur son lit, la tête dans un coussin. Il se sentait mal. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas bien agi, mais ça avait été tellement drôle de voir Stiles dans cet état. Derek vient s'asseoir à côté de Stiles.

\- Va-t'en Derek.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Stiles. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. C'était juste drôle.

Stiles se releva d'un bon et faillit tomber en bas le lit.

\- Drôle? On n'a visiblement pas la même notion de l'humour.

Derek prit Stiles par les épaules et l'attira contre lui

\- Je suis désolé Stiles.

Stiles n'avait même pas entendu la phrase. Mon dieu, il était dans les bras de Derek! Et pas à cause d'une paralysie ou d'un danger. Juste doucement serré dans les bras de Derek. Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit son prénom prononcé avec force et énervement.

\- Quoi?

\- ça va? Demanda en le regardant par en-dessous.

Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, se plonger tout entier dans les yeux verts de Derek, quitte à s'y noyer complètement. Il eut tout à coup un éclair de lucidité. Bon sang, à quoi ils étaient en train de jouer là? On aurait dit deux ados fraîchement amoureux qui se tournent autour bêtement parce qu'ils ne savent pas faire autrement. Il se sortit des bras de Derek.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un bug.

Derek ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- C'est rien, lui assura l'ado. Bon, pis notre dîner alors?

\- J'attendais sur toi.

Ils mangèrent puis discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Une question vint quand même aux lèvres de Stiles.

\- ça ne signifiait vraiment rien le baiser que tu m'a donné chez toi?

Derek fut troubler par le changement brutal de sujet. Ils parlaient de lacrosse juste avant.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est pas ce que tu as dit à Scott?

\- Non!

Stiles prit un air surpris. Derek senti qu'il n'y couperait pas et devrait s'expliquer.

\- J'ai dit, que lui je l'avais embrassé et que ça ne représentait rien. J'ai jamais parlé de toi et tu as sûrement remarqué que je ne l'ai pas embrassé de la même façon que je t'ai embrassé toi ou alors c'est qu'un détail m'a échappé?

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé de la même façon?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Dis-moi! Implora l'ado.

\- Scott est trop petit.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire même si, ni la situation, ni la discussion ne s'y prêtait!

\- Il ne fait que deux centimètres de moins que moi.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

\- Tu ne vas jamais me dire la vérité, hein?

\- En effet! C'est pas dans mon programme.

\- Et tu peux pas changer un peu ton programme et inclure dedans, Derek dit la vérité?

\- Mais la vérité n'intéresse pas Derek. Du coup Derek, il veut pas changer son programme.

\- Derek est têtu et Stiles n'aime pas ça du tout.

\- Et Derek s'en contrefiche vraiment.

\- Ok, t'as gagné, je change de sujet.

Derek fût surpris.

\- J'ai gagné quoi? Tu abandonnes aussi vite?

\- J'ai rien pour te faire changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas grand, pas musclé, j'ai pas de pouvoirs. Que me reste-t-il?

\- Voyons, il doit bien y avoir un truc que tu peux faire? Me casser les oreilles? En général, tu es plutôt doué pour ça.

\- Tu es très méchant avec moi, se plaignit Stieles en faisant la moue

\- Mais tellement réaliste et tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Si je parle trop, tu vas me menacer.

-Parce que d'après toi ça marche encore après deux ans qu'on se côtoie? Je te rappelle que ça n'a pas été très efficace jusqu'à présent.

\- Bon, alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

\- Pour te faire taire.

\- Et rien d'autre?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait comme autre raison?

Stiles se leva et gigota au milieu de sa chambre tout en parlant.

\- Je sais pas, tu aurais pu me dire comme raison, Stiles tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi. Tu es très attirant et j'ai envie de sortir avec toi et de t'embrasser chaque jour parce que j'ai aimé ça.

Derek se leva et rejoint Stiles. Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Stiles, tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi. Tu es très attirant et j'ai envie de sortir avec toi et de t'embrasser chaque jour parce que j'ai aimé ça.

Stiles arrêta carrément de respirer. Il toussa.

\- Et voilà l'effet que de tels mots font sur un garçon de 18 ans. Je m'attendais à mieux quand même, bon, je m'en contenterai, plaisanta le loup pour un peu moins gêné.

Derek se détourna et fit mine d'aller se rasseoir, mais Stiles le retint par la main.

\- Derek?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dis?

\- Si j'avais utilisé mes mots, je l'aurais pas tout à fait dis comme ça, mais ça aurait dit la même chose.

\- Tu m'aimes?

\- Oui!

\- Mais vraiment? T'es amoureux de moi?

\- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie. Et toi?

\- Oui! Je suis amoureux de toi Derek. Depuis... depuis... pfff, je sais même pas exactement depuis quand, mais quelque chose comme notre deuxième ou troisième rencontre. Je crois bien que j'ai vraiment ressenti un truc quand je suis venu te parler dans la voiture de mon père.

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras et ce dernier passa ses deux bras autour du cou du loup qui posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux savoir depuis quand je suis amoureux de toi Stiles?

\- Évidemment!

\- ça a commencé quand tu as failli devoir me couper le bras et ça c'est confirmé quand tu m'as baptisé Miguel. Et au fur et à mesure, ça a grandi avec nous dans la piscine et le kanima et puis mon coma dans l'ascenseur et puis, bref quoi!

Stiles dans un doux mouvement approcha ses lèvres de celles de Derek.


End file.
